


of luck and asters

by ianplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Florist AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianplease/pseuds/ianplease
Summary: Maybe working in a flower shop would finally break Terushima's terrible streak with relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! here's a short, Terushima-centric fic! (yes, i also ship terudai bc they're so precious huhu)

“Oh— sorry, I didn’t expect you to be a florist! You certainly don’t look like it.”

Terushima Yuuji would always get the same comment with different variations at least twenty times during his shift at the flower shop he currently worked in. He wasn’t surprised and he would patiently answer every customer with a wide smile and even a wink when he felt like it.

He couldn’t blame them though; the bright blond hair, the undercut, several piercings on his ears and even one on his tongue, and especially the aesthetic he garnered didn’t exactly fit in with the typical idea of a florist. If anything, he looked like someone who would be partying over at the bar nearby—he’d drop by there sometimes when he wasn’t busy and needed to let off some steam— but here he was, working in this little flower shop by the main thoroughfare.

Given the comments about him not looking like a florist, he would get a question or two from a brave soul asking if this was really something he wanted to do, tending to flowers and selling arrangements to various types of people.

“Of course! I may not look the part but I really do enjoy this job. It’s been something I’ve grown to love as I was growing up.” he’d explain, his lips stretched into a genuine grin.

The other part of being a florist would be meeting all sorts of individuals walking through his store doors. People of different ages, social statuses and backgrounds, genders and sexuality would pop up and Terushima would feel himself grow curious behind the stories on why these people wanted to buy flowers.

Sometimes these people would start telling him their stories without him even asking and he would listen intently; he absolutely adored listening to these little facets of existence. Some of the stories would be cute—for example, there was this one petite blonde girl that came into the store, a little fidgety. She examined the shop in a way that was very similar to a child’s first time in a candy store.

“Ah, I’m buying these for someone I really like and I hope she likes the gesture. A friend of mine told me that she likes daisies, so um. Can I get a few of those?”

A blush was evident on her cheeks but the smile that rested on her lips was wide and sincere. Terushima could tell that this girl’s emotions for the person of her affections were genuine and pure. The flowers definitely fit her intentions.

“I bet she’ll like them, no worries. Any particular way you want me to fix them?”

 

Another one of his encounters that he vividly remembered would be an elderly man buying a bouquet of magnolias for his wife.

“Ever since we’ve started going out fifty years ago, I would give her these flowers. I’m not doing it now because it’s been a routine but because our bond’s been as strong as it was when we first met.” There was a glimmer of hope that shone bright in the elderly man’s eyes as he spoke, the corners of his eyes crinkling more as a smile curled up to his lips. 

It made Terushima think about how this man managed to find a lifetime companion, how lucky and blessed he was to have a kind of love that lasted decades upon decades.

As much as it pained him to admit it, these stories made him a little jealous about his own love life. Although he knew that he didn’t _need_ any sort of romantic relationship to make him happy, it still sounded like something appealing. Even with these thoughts of his freely floating about, he tried his best to be able to tuck them away neatly behind all of his other worries.

On the other hand, some of the stories that were exchanged were more on the serious and even quite heavy. He wasn’t going to lie about how those days were a quite rough on him.

“I’m buying flowers for my best friend.”

“That’s really nice!”

“Yeah, he always liked daffodils. I might buy a few zinnias too, if that’s alright.” The guy paused. “I mean, he’s gone now but I think he’ll still be happy once he sees them when I visit him. He appeared to me in a dream the other night and started talking to me about how I should remember to take care of myself too.”

The puzzle pieces started to fit and all Terushima could think of was a huge _oh._ He put on an emphatic smile and started to fix the flower arrangement requested by his customer, listening to all the little details that were shared by the friendly patron.

 

* * *

 

Terushima thought that being a florist was a lot more fulfilling and enjoyable compared to all the other odd jobs he managed to get into before settling with this one. Admittedly, he felt lonely at times. Even with the other part timers working alongside him, it didn’t feel as connected as he did with the brief encounters with some of his customers.

“Hey!” a male around his age popped in to his store one day, his energy radiating from all sides. His hair was spiked up and had a unique combination of white and black. Terushima thought the guy resembled an owl with how large his eyes were and how his greeting sounded similar to an owl hoot.

“You’re the dude from the Loop, right?” Terushima asked once the owl guy found himself by the counter.

“I can’t believe you remember!” There were practically exclamation points searing above that mess of white and black hair. “That was, what, two days ago?”

“Your energy and your hair make you stand out,” Terushima couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “So, what brings you here today?”

After what seemed to be the most entertaining hour of his shift, the two managed to exchange names and numbers. Days passed and Bokuto Koutarou eventually became one of Terushima’s regular patrons. Usually, he would come by to visit and talk to Terushima while the latter was on his shift— normally, it would have caused a fuss but it didn’t really matter since the manager seemed to like having him around. Most of the time, Bokuto would examine the different types of flowers and plants that lined and decorated the shop, but he wouldn’t really buy anything in particular.

Although it was important to note that when Bokuto _did_ buy something, he’d usually buy in a rather impressive quantity. If he didn’t buy something in a large amount, then it would be something impressive. Bokuto admitted that he wouldn’t settle for anything that seemed small or plain in his standards.

“You know, the first time I went here, I was thinking of buying a succulent for this guy I like since he kept talking to me about how much he was so fascinated about the different types of flora and fauna, you know? He had such an interest in succulents, which was weird since he didn’t really look like the type!”

“I’m assuming this is same guy who recently moved in that empty unit next to yours in the apartment you stay in?”  

“Yeah, him!”

“Good on you, Bokuto. If you’re still up to buy succulents or any kind of plant, I’m your guy. I’ll tell you about what those plants mean and everything too.” Terushima laughed and had somewhat of a proud look on his face. “Though, I’ve got to admit, I’d probably get along with that guy.”

“Thanks, bro. You really got my back!” He gave Terushima a high five. “And he’s sly as fuck, so I’m _positive_ you two will get along swimmingly.”

 

* * *

 

“Terushima, do you ever get lonely?”

Terushima nearly dropped the bundle of tulips he was moving to one container to another. Thankfully, his reflexes didn’t let any of that happen. One of his co-workers happened to see that and couldn’t help but chuckle behind her hand. Terushima stuck his tongue out at her, his piercing gleaming with the sunlight.

“Where’d this come from?” he asked as he looked back at his friend, obviously still taken aback. He carefully fixed the tulips he nearly dropped earlier and mouthed a soft apology to them, making sure that they still looked fresh and appealing in their new spot.

“Nowhere. Just thought about it.” Bokuto’s honesty was practically radiating on the spot and could be felt from the other side of the counter. Terushima could only sigh and hope to hide his true emotions behind his façade.

“You don’t just ask people that kind of thing out of the blue, you know.” Though he tried his best to keep calm, a hint of irritation and sadness painted his voice.

“I know, but it was a legitimate concern of mine. I don’t mean to sound rude, but you usually spend your time here or the Loop when you look like you’re stressed.” 

“Yeah,” No use in denying things that spoke of the truth anyway. “That sounds about right.”

“Do you ever really hang out with other people or meet other people outside of these two blocks?”

Terushima couldn’t help but click his tongue. Sure, he may come off as a social butterfly to many but in actuality, he’s been pretty cooped up with work and a few other things that relate to plants one way or another. It’s not like he _wanted_ to be stuck in his little bubble but it was rather difficult for him to get out of whatever this was he found himself in for the past year and a half.

“Not really, no.”

Bokuto nodded and took this into account. Without much thought, he ended up asking yet another question that would, inevitably, make Terushima drop whatever he was holding.

“Want me to set you up?”

“ _Dude._ ”

“I’m taking that as a yes, then?”

 

* * *

 

Terushima Yuuji was twenty four, single, and spent most of his time around catering to plants and fixing floral arrangements for different occasions.

He was twenty four and he _still_ managed to find himself flustered over the proposition of being set up with a friend’s friend.

Admittedly, he’s done much wilder things during his high school and university years but he couldn’t believe that something as tame as _this_ would make him feel like he was a grade schooler with a crush—perpetually confused and angry at how feelings could be something this ridiculously strong. Has he really lost his edge?

Bokuto said little to nothing about his friend except for the fact that he was also single and had an interest in animals. Terushima wasn’t going to deny that a guy who had a soft spot for animals would already be someone who probably won his heart over. Of course, he wouldn’t tell his friend that.

After all, he hasn’t even _seen_ this guy before.

Or at least, that’s what he thought.

 

* * *

 

He’s definitely seen that guy in his shop before.

Dark hair, deep chocolate eyes, a square jaw, and a build that made Terushima want to bury his face into his chest— this guy definitely fulfilled a number of things on the blond’s checklist.

Terushima didn’t expect for this guy to be single because 1) he was hot as fuck, 2) Terushima remembered that this guy bought a bouquet of roses a few months ago for an occasion that seemed like a date, and 3) he looked like the type of guy who’d fall under the “person with a long term relationship” label.

“Hey.” Terushima nearly found himself choking on the word when Bokuto was walking side by side with the guy. _Real smooth._ Luckily, neither Bokuto nor the guy with the nice arms seemed to notice this, so the formalities and introductions carried on quite smoothly.

The brunet’s name was Sawamura Daichi and Terushima made it a point to save it on his phone when said guy (and Bokuto) weren’t looking. Sawamura and Bokuto happened to go all the way back in university and played together in one of the volleyball teams in a common organization. Volleyball explained how toned those arms looked, and Terushima couldn’t help but smirk at the fact.

“Nice to meet you, Terushima.”

 _God._ The way Sawamura said his name admittedly made him melt on the spot; his knees actually felt like they were going to give out. Plus, that smile Sawamura had on his lips could probably light up cities upon cities on how radiant it was.  

“Nice to meet you too, Sawamura.”

Maybe, just maybe. Terushima’s luck finally turned around; maybe _finally_ this dry spell was about to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for dropping by and reading this! :') 
> 
> This might become a multi-chapter fic or part of a series! I'm currently working on something to continue this! (I'll fix this accordingly once I have something done.) Also, did you see the implied ships in here? heh. 
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are very much appreciated!! mwah mwah 
> 
> feel free to contact me here or on twitter www ( find me @daichiswife )


End file.
